


Дорогие гости

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, Rimming, bottom!Snape, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже в Норе можно найти уединение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогие гости

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по мотивам заявок **ПростоТак76** «Много dirty talk, возможно слегка пьяных обоих граждан и маааленькую каааапельку флафа такую в конце», **-Rita** «хочу неожиданный незапланированный секс в неожиданном месте» и **NikMac** «я бы хотела, чтобы они поменялись топ-боттом в течение одной сцены. чистый реверс».
> 
> Бета: мышь-медуница

**1 часть.**

— Осторожнее, а то мы весь дом перебудим! Поттер! Ты не столько выпил, чтобы топать как слон и все ронять, — громкий шепот Северуса разносился по всему коридору. Очевидно, не один Гарри слегка перебрал.

— Как громамонт.

— Что?

Гарри уткнулся в шарф Северуса и тихо засмеялся. От шарфа слабо пахло табаком, коньяком, а еще влажной шерстью и свежестью. Может, это запах снега, по которому они брели из паба до точки аппарации? Гарри потянул носом: интересно, как пахнет снег?

— Пошли, Поттер, а то сейчас ты точно кого-нибудь разбудишь, — зашипел Северус ему в ухо.  — И тогда, клянусь Мерлиновой палочкой, больше ты меня в Нору не затащишь. — Противореча своим же собственным словам, он засунул пальцы под шапку Гарри и принялся перебирать завитки волос на затылке.

Гарри поежился от щекотки и прыснул. Счастье и скотч пузырились в нем так, что удержаться было невозможно.

— Палочкой, говоришь?  — пробормотал он, осторожно поглаживая бедро Северуса. Ну, или пальто, под которым были брюки, под которыми… Странно, все-таки выпил он точно немного…

— Гарри, прекрати, — ага, уже не Поттер. Гарри удвоил усилия, нащупав край пальто и отодвинув его в сторону. Уже лучше. Уже только брюки, под которыми…

***

Пока Северус тащил его в комнату, — миссис Уизли выделила им ее как почетным рождественским гостям — Гарри успел расстегнуть свою куртку и треснуться бедром о перила лестницы. А вот из рукава выпутаться никак не получалось. И шапка съехала чуть ли не нас нос, мешая целовать упрямо поджатые губы.

— По-погоди, — выдохнул он наконец, остановившись прямо возле дверей. Северус глянул сурово, но выпустил его рукав. Гарри стянул шапку и скинул надоевший до смерти маггловский пуховик. В Норе было еще и жарко, так что он весь взмок. — Фу-ух.

Он толкнул дверь — колокольчики на зеленом с красным венке приветливо звякнули, Северус недовольно цокнул языком.

— Между прочим, твое цыканье куда громче моего шепота, — сообщил Гарри, закидывая ему руки на шею.

— Подожди, Поттер, дай раздеться. Эта твоя сумасшедшая идея с маггловским баром, «где нас никто не узнает», — передразнил он, разматывая шарф. Ему явно тоже было жарко — обычно бледные щеки порозовели.

— Подумаешь, нас увидел Деннис Криви, — дернул плечом Гарри. — Он тоже гей, так что шокирован он точно не был. Зато мы спокойно провели вечер, без этих «ах, мистер Поттер, мистер Снейп, можно ваш автограф».

— А ты не боишься, что в завтрашнем «Пророке» будет разворот про то, как герой магического мира и его супруг шляются по маггловским гей-барам? Отличный скандал к Рождественскому столу. И как раз годовщина предыдущего скандала.

Северус явно намекал на их свадьбу. Тогда, год назад они шокировали магическое сообщество известием о том, что они не просто вместе, но и собираются пожениться.

— Деннис — мой друг, он не станет болтать, — уверенно заявил Гарри, снова привлекая его к себе.

— Мистер Криви в первую очередь журналист, — язвительно заметил Северус, наклонив, впрочем, голову, чтобы дать лучший доступ ласкающим его шею губам. — И…

— И?.. — выдохнул Гарри, жарко дыша ему в ключицу.

Северус приоткрыл рот, но из него вырвался лишь легкий вздох. Гарри нырнул под падающие на щеку волосы, добрался до уха и слегка прикусил мочку. Северус судорожно вздохнул.

— В ванную?

— Гарри, ты забыл, что ванная здесь одна на весь дом? Не собираешься же ты…

— Пошли, пошли, — Гарри потянул его за руку. — Все уже спят, мы никому не помешаем.

— Это против всех приличий, — возразил Северус менее уверенно.

Гарри улыбнулся: Северус никогда не мог устоять против того, чтобы попробовать новое место. Именно потому его и удалось вытащить в Нору. Как бы Северус ни петушился в своей манере: поджимая губы и делая каменное лицо, — где-то под всеми этими слоями масок затаился любопытный экспериментатор. Гарри снова улыбнулся и провел ладонью по спине Северуса, подталкивая.

— Давай, пошли. Я намылю тебе спину.

Северус скривился, выдержал паузу и наконец тяжело вздохнул. Якобы вырванное согласие являлось неотъемлемой частью игры, и Гарри был вовсе не против. Потому что чем больше Северус морщился и вздыхал, тем больший интерес вызывало у него предложение на самом деле.

***

В душе было как раз достаточно места для двоих. Северус позволил себя раздеть, томно наблюдая из-под ресниц за манипуляциями Гарри. Послушно переступил ногами, выбираясь из белья. Однако его  покорность Гарри не обманула. Он видел, как нетерпеливо подрагивают изящно вырезанные ноздри, и ждал атаки.

— Ты обещал потереть мне спину, — сказал Северус, слегка усмехаясь. В его глазах отчетливо читалось вожделение, член горделиво вздымался из гнездышка жестких темных завитков. У Гарри пересохло во рту. До того, как пожениться, они были любовниками лет пять, но снова и снова при виде обнаженного и возбужденного Северуса у него подгибались колени, совсем как в их первый раз.

Оставляя разводы мыльной пены, Гарри провел губкой по плечам и груди, намылил бока, осторожно скользнул по члену. Северус стоял смирно, на тонких губах застыла ухмылка. Когда Гарри, не удержавшись, погладил его член, уголок рта насмешливо дернулся. Северус поднял бровь и сощурился, словно бросая вызов, оценивая, насколько хватит терпения Гарри.

— Повернись, — сказал Гарри, удивившись тому, как хрипло звучит его голос. Он снова заскользил губкой по гладкой бледной коже, опускаясь все ниже, ласкающими движениями проводя по поджарым округлым ягодицам. Присев на корточки, намылил стройные бедра и ноги, покрытые густыми темными волосками. Поцелуй под коленку наградил его судорожным вздохом Северуса.

— Что ты творишь… Там мыло…

Протест звучал неубедительно, и Гарри продолжил свой путь вниз, к выступающим косточкам лодыжек, к узким ступням.

— Приподними ногу.

Пальцы поджались от щекотки, но Гарри уже взялся за вторую ступню, нежно рисуя на ней мыльные узоры.

— Включи воду, — пробормотал он.

Теплые струи воды брызнули ему прямо на голову, а сильные руки подняли его и прижали к прохладному телу.

— Моя очередь, — прошептал Северус между поцелуями.

***

Когда они вернулись в свою комнату — по дороге встретив Джорджа, скорчившего Гарри самую пошлую гримасу, которую он когда-либо видел, — оба уже чуть ли не подскакивали от возбуждения. По Северусу это было не так заметно, но Гарри знал, что тому тоже не терпится: долгие прелюдии в ванной случались довольно часто, и после них Северус бывал особенно распален.

Гарри не ошибся.

— Иди ко мне, — велел Северус, как только за ними закрылась дверь. Похоже, ласки в ванной пробудили в нем собственнические инстинкты. Гарри с готовностью подставил губы, обхватив Северуса руками, сминая упругие ягодицы. Горячий язык бабочкой порхнул по его губам, ворвался в рот, скользнул по зубам и небу, лаская, приглашая ответить. Гарри подался вперед: тонкая ткань домашней мантии только дразнила чувствительную кожу, и потребность прижаться, потереться становилась нестерпимой.

— Чертова тряпка, — пробормотал Северус, прерывая поцелуй и скидывая свою мантию. Его член соблазнительно качнулся и снова прижался к животу. Ноги Гарри подкосились сами собой. Обуреваемый жаждой почувствовать на языке вкус Северуса, он потянулся к этому длинному толстому члену — и был остановлен опустившейся на его плечо ладонью.

— Не так. Ассио, смазка, — Дыхание Северуса с шумом вырывалось из полуоткрытых губ. Он сглотнул. — Кровать. На колени.

***

Их разница в росте позволяла Северусу стоять, пока он брал Гарри широкими размашистыми толчками, ритмично вколачиваясь в его тело, подводя их обоих к грани, но не давая кончить. Искусанная ткань подушки намокла от слюны, но все мысли о палочке и Заглушающих вылетели у Гарри из головы. Только не когда член Северуса неторопливо скользил в нем, заполняя его собой, растягивая сладкую пытку.

Внезапно Северус вышел из него полностью. Гарри оглянулся и захлебнулся воздухом: он пристально смотрел прямо ему в глаза и поглаживал свой красный, блестящий от смазки член. О, Гарри знал этот взгляд! Он облизнулся, переворачиваясь на спину, задыхаясь от предвкушения.

— Хочешь вылизать меня? — низким, севшим от возбуждения голосом спросил Северус.

Вместо ответа Гарри провел языком по нижней губе.

— Как ты хочешь?

— Сядь мне на лицо, — прошептал Гарри. Щеки пылали от восторга и стыда. Он обожал, когда Северус так говорил… так делал...

Северус закусил губу, забрался на кровать и сел на корточки, нависнув над Гарри. Его член скользнул по подбородку и груди Гарри, оставляя влажный след.

— Давай, поработай языком, подготовь меня, — хрипло произнес он.

Гарри поцеловал его бедро, слегка прикусывая кожу. Затем крепко ухватив ягодицы, он развел их в стороны, и анус оказался прямо над ним. Он потерся об него носом, вдохнул мускусный запах и широко лизнул сжимающееся отверстие. Там, наверху, Северус издал какой-то сдавленный звук: он с ума сходил, когда ему делали римминг. Гарри улыбнулся. Он обвел анус языком, а затем начал неспешно вылизывать его, наслаждаясь тем, как ерзает Северус, как пытается сдержать рвущиеся низкие стоны.

—Д-да, еще, оближи меня, вот так, — бормотал Северус, явно окончательно потеряв голову. Не обращая внимания на собственный разрывающийся от напряжения член, Гарри послушно ввинтился языком в конвульсивно сжимающийся анус, вызвав у Северуса вскрик.

— Мерлин!

Скользкая рука обхватила член Гарри, лаская его в том же ритме, в каком он продолжал трахать задницу Северуса языком. Напоследок чмокнув порозовевшую кожу, Гарри подтолкнул его вниз.

 

— Давай, Северус.

Северус приподнялся, меняя позицию, и крепко сжав член Гарри, направил его в себя. Запрокинув искаженное наслаждением лицо, он начал резко двигаться вверх и вниз, выбивая из Гарри воздух и сам чуть ли не хрипя.

— Трахай меня, сильнее…

Когда он опустил голову и уставился прямо в глаза Гарри, тот понял, что не продержится и минуты. Длинные черные волосы Северуса разметались по плечам, грудь и шею заливал румянец. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, а рот приоткрылся в хищном оскале. Гарри никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного.

— Люб… A-ах!  — выкрикнул он, вскидывая бедра, выгибаясь, насколько ему позволял вес припечатывающего его к кровати Северуса.

— М-м-м, — стало ему ответом. Глаза Северуса закатились, он сжал зубы, забывшись, потерявшись в страсти. Сквозь его крепко стискивающие член пальцы на живот Гарри начало выплескиваться полупрозрачное семя.

***

Потом, оба покрытые испариной, они долго лежали рядом совершенно без сил.

— Впору снова идти в ванную, — наконец проворчал Северус, подняв голову с подушки, на которую он рухнул после оргазма как подкошенный.

— Н-не-ет, — Гарри даже не мог внятно произнести  одно слово, а тащиться через половину Норы в ванную представлялось ему вообще невозможным подвигом.

— Лентяй, — в голосе Северуса слышалась улыбка.

— Ты меня заездил, — пожаловался Гарри, вяло пнув его куда-то в голень.

— Кто кого заездил, — самодовольно ответил Северус, закидывая ему руку на талию.

— Сейчас я отдышусь и найду палочку. Обойдемся Очищающими, ммм?..

— Ммм…

Через минуту в комнате раздавалось только тихое дыхание двух крепко спящих мужчин.

**2 часть.**

Встретившие их за завтраком понимающие улыбки говорили о том, что вечером их слышала по крайней мере треть обитателей Норы. А остальным, очевидно, успел насплетничать Джордж. Гарри криво ухмыльнулся подмигнувшему ему Фреду и покосился на Северуса. Тот с невозмутимым видом отпил кофе и уткнулся в тарелку. Неудивительно: возле него высилась гора его любимых оладий с ежевичным соусом. После войны, когда они все выхаживали Северуса после больницы и короткого тюремного заключения, Молли подметила его слабость к оладьям и всегда готовила их, когда предоставлялся удобный случай.

— Гарри, я тебе хотел показать свою новинку, — оживленно заговорил Артур, рассеянно тыкая вилкой в яичницу. — Случайно попалась: у какого-то мальчишки конфисковали авроры и передали нам в отдел. Я пытаюсь разобраться, что это. Такая доска с кнопками...

Гарри покивал, набивая рот беконом. Несмотря на то, что он уже сто лет не жил среди магглов, Артур Уизли по-прежнему считал его экспертом по маггловским вещам.

— Артур, дай же ему поесть, — мягко упрекнула мужа Молли.

— О, конечно, конечно.

— Северус, передайте, пожалуйста, сироп, — сказала Гермиона, чуть краснея.

Даже спустя столько лет она никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что может называть так своего бывшего профессора. Хотя, возможно, именно личность этого конкретного профессора и его близкие отношения с ее лучшим другом сбивали Гермиону с толку: ведь даже Минерву МакГонагалл она давно уже, не смущаясь, звала по имени.

Северус передал Гермионе бутылочку с кленовым сиропом, и под его взглядом она покраснела еще больше. Гарри закашлялся: было ужасно забавно наблюдать, как бесстрашно выступавшая против несправедливого профессора Снейпа Гермиона тушуется перед мужем Гарри Северусом. Он помнил, как она сказала ему перед самой свадьбой, что их отношения — это самая романтическая история, о которой она когда-либо слышала. Он поймал ее взгляд, и Гермиона улыбнулась ему: искренне и задорно, смешно наморщив нос.

***

День прошел в предпраздничных хлопотах. Хотя официально Гарри и Северус были гостями, Уизли принимали их как родных, да и сам Гарри давно привык считать их семьей. Так что Гарри целый день провел, помогая сначала мистеру Уизли, потом Рону, а под конец даже миссис Уизли на кухне. Правда, посмотревший на его страдания Северус вскоре избавил его от чистки и нарезки яблок для праздничной утки, чем заслужил искренний восторг Молли Уизли.

***

Северус поднялся в их с Гарри комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок. К своему собственному изумлению, он чуть ли не полдня с удовольствием провозился на кухне, помогая Молли. Как только Гарри освободили от кухонной повинности, он с видимой радостью умчался на очередную бессмысленную битву с садовыми гномами. Северус усмехнулся: гриффиндорцы. Расстегивая на ходу рубашку, он подошел к окну. Кружевная занавеска должна была надежно скрыть его от возможных любопытствующих Уизли. Рыжая макушка одного из них как раз виднелась неподалеку от входа в дом.  Гарри видно не было.

На его обнаженные плечи тяжело опустились чужие ладони.

— Поттер, ты рехнулся, — холодно сказал Северус. — Подкрадываться ко мне так…

— Знаю, знаю, мне жить надоело, я безмозглый самоуверенный сопляк, — шепнул смеющийся Гарри.

Ладони скользнули к ремню брюк, ловко освободили язычок пряжки, расстегнули пуговицы и жадно устремились внутрь.

— И что ты думаешь, ты делаешь? — спросил Северус. — Разве тебя не хватятся твои приятели?

— Могу я провести полчаса со своим законным мужем? — прошептал Гарри. Его рука скользнула по бедру Северуса, стягивая брюки и белье.

— Даже дверь не запер, — проворчал Северус, прогибаясь навстречу ласке и шире расставляя ноги.

— Так интереснее, ммм?

— Не тяни…

Гарри ухватил его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову и взглянуть в окно. Там снова показались что-то оживленно обсуждающие близнецы.

— Смотри, — головка его члена слегка надавила на скользкий вход, и Северус закусил губу.  — Они совсем рядом. Стоит им глянуть наверх…

— И все, что они увидят — занавеска, — не удержался Северус.

Гарри с силой толкнулся вперед.

— Может быть, нам стоит ее отдернуть? — прошептал он, обжигая дыханием спину Северуса и продолжая размеренно двигать бедрами. — Поиграем в русскую рулетку?

Северус ужом вывернулся из его объятий, член Гарри выскользнул из него, и они оба ахнули.

— Ну что, Поттер, захотелось экстремального секса? Как насчет того, что я поимею тебя прямо здесь, возле незапертой двери?

Схватив его за плечи, Северус развернул Гарри и пришпилил к двери, грубо прижимая его к гладкому дереву. Оставляя красные следы, помял ягодицы, прошептал заклинание смазки. Гарри нетерпеливо ерзал под ним, тяжело дыша. Северус закрыл глаза, пытаясь сдержаться, и осторожно толкнулся в тесную глубину.

И в этот момент раздался стук.

— Гарри? Ты тут? — неуверенно спросил Рон.

Северус нащупал ладонь Гарри и пихнул ко рту. Гарри послушно вцепился в нее зубами, зажмурившись и изо всех сил стараясь не проронить ни звука. Сердце билось как загнанное, но он не осмеливался даже вздохнуть. Насаженный на член Северуса, прижатый к тонкой двери, он только надеялся, что Рону хватит благоразумия уйти как можно скорее.

В коридоре раздалось сопение.

Северус слегка двинул бедрами. От восторга у Гарри потемнело перед глазами. Он издал полузадушенный хрип, а Северус снова качнулся, очень медленно вытащив член почти до конца, и так же мучительно медленно подавшись обратно.

В дверь снова постучали. Гарри всем телом ощущал вибрацию дерева, хотя его самого потряхивало от возбуждения. Выступивший от напряжения пот, казалось, стекал по вискам небольшими водопадами. Северус продолжал плавно двигаться, не торопясь, входя до упора, так что Гарри чувствовал прикосновение его яичек к своему бедру. И эта незначительная деталь распаляла больше всего. Так, что он не мог справиться с крупной дрожью, и на ногах его удерживала только обхватившая его поперек груди рука.

За дверью вздохнули.

— Куда же он подевался, — пробурчал Рон. Послышались удаляющиеся шаги.

— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы нас увидели, Гарри? — промурлыкал Северус ему на ухо. — Вот что тебя заводит? Хочешь, чтобы они увидели, как мы трахаемся? Как ты стонешь и извиваешься подо мной? Как насаживаешься на мой член?

Гарри сдавленно замычал, впиваясь зубами в ладонь. Головка болезненно напряженного члена терлась о прохладную гладкую поверхность, и больше всего, больше всего на свете Гарри хотелось конч… Резкий толчок прервал его мысленную мантру. Северус выдернул из-под него руку и прижал его за загривок к двери, почти распластав по матовой поверхности цвета темного кофе. Гарри подался к нему, назад, подставляясь под жесткие шлепки бедер. Большой палец чувствительно надавил на скулу, Северус захрипел, и Гарри забился, разрываясь между вспыхивающим от хаотичных ударов члена удовольствием и пронзающим его с каждой выплескивающейся каплей блаженством.

***

Вечером, перед тем как пойти к праздничному столу, они собрались в гостиной. Рон и Джордж играли в шахматы и шутливо переругивались с Фредом. Артур, держа внучку на коленях, негромко беседовал с Гермионой о выпущенной перед самым праздником министерской инструкции. Джинни помогала Молли на кухне. Негромкий гул голосов, доносящийся из кухни запах печеных яблок, домашняя, теплая атмосфера успокаивали и слегка усыпляли. Гарри и Северус устроились на небольшом диванчике возле окна. Северус читал, а Гарри рассеянно водил подушечками пальцев по его руке, забираясь в расстегнутую манжету рукава, едва ощутимо прикасаясь к гладкой бледной коже, щекоча короткие волоски. Северус изредка бросал на него короткие взгляды из-под ресниц, насмешливо приподнимая уголок рта. Гарри прямо-таки разбирало потянуться и поцеловать кривящиеся губы, но Северус нечасто соглашался сидеть на людях вот так, прижавшись и без возражений принимая нехитрую ласку. Не хотелось разрушать мгновение неловким наступлением.

— Все готово! — радостно провозгласила появившаяся на пороге Джинни.

Рон и близнецы первыми устремились на кухню. Гарри, как большой котенок,  напоследок потерся об обтянутое темно-зеленой шерстью плечо и тоже привстал, но его руку удержали. Он неуклюже пошатнулся, опираясь на спинку дивана, и воспользовавшийся его замешательством Северус коротко чмокнул его в губы. Взгляд Гарри невольно метнулся в сторону остававшегося в комнате Артура Уизли, — Северус никогда не позволял себе подобных вольностей на людях — но тот уже выходил из гостиной.

— Это вчерашний поход в паб тебя так вдохновил? Или сегодняшняя занавеска? — шепнул Гарри с улыбкой.

Северус приподнял бровь, словно спрашивая, в чем вообще дело, но в глазах притаилась нежность.

— Северус, Гарри, где же вы? Идите за стол! — донесся до них голос Молли.

Гарри протянул ему руку, и Северус легко поднялся с дивана, насмешливо глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Завтра… — пообещал он.

Гарри просиял.

— С Рождеством, — сказал он, улыбаясь до ушей.

— Нас ждут, — напомнил Северус, и они направились к льющемуся из кухни золотистому свету. В гостиной погасли свечи, и только елка тускло поблескивала заколдованными снежинками.

 

**Конец?**


End file.
